


Monster Mash: Demon

by SuilaidRowan



Series: Monster Mash [3]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Monster Lovers, Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Consensual Sex, Demon Sex, Demons, Emotional Hurt, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Happy Ending, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Moaning, Monsters, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sad, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuilaidRowan/pseuds/SuilaidRowan
Summary: Part of an ongoing terato one-shot series, part 3 features a loving demon
Relationships: Human/Demon - Relationship, Human/Monster - Relationship, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Monster Mash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597624
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Monster Mash: Demon

A slender woman stood near the tall window, staring forlornly out at the bleak landscape before her. She was dressed in all black; proper attire for someone who was recently widowed. She sighed quietly as she reached up to rub her cheek, feeling slightly annoyed by the scratchy material of her dark veil. 

The realization of what happened hadn’t quite settled in yet and she still felt a bit dazed. Even after watching as his body was laid to rest inside the family crypt beneath the castle she had a hard time accepting that this was truly her new fate. Her breath came out in short little gasps and she gently clutched at the collar of her thick black dress as she was overwhelmed with a flurry of emotions. 

“M’lady?” 

Juliana blinked and slowly turned around to see the kind face of her lady in waiting standing closeby, and her thin brows furrowed together slightly as she stepped closer. 

“You are alright, m’lady?” 

“Yes,” Juliana sighed, and she idly brushed the front of her dress as she nodded. “Yes, I am fine.”

“It’s alright now Miss, you know that right? It’s going to be just fine.”

When their eyes met, Juliana noticed a different look in Hannah’s eyes as she peered up at her with a small smile. There was a lightness that wasn’t there before the death of her husband, and Juliana couldn’t blame her one bit. No, she was right. 

“Yes Hannah,” Juliana said quietly, and she reached up to brush her fingers across the girl’s pale cheek. “It’s just a lot to process. It was so sudden.”

“Yes of course, please… perhaps you should rest now?” 

“You’re right, I will retire.”

“May I accompany you m’ lady?”

“Not tonight,” Juliana smiled, and she squeezed Hanna’s hand before turning away from her. “I’m quite alright. You deserve a break, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight miss.” 

“Goodnight Hannah.” 

Juliana’s soft-soled boots made no noise across the stone floor as she swept down the dim hall, her figure casting long shadows across the wall where portraits of her late husband’s family were hung. Each one was as ugly and as arrogant as the man who she had been married to many years ago when she was a young maiden. Usually, when her eyes appraised the large and splotchy oil paintings she would wrinkle her nose in disgust and quickly look away, but this time she regarded every one of the portraits with a calm expression. 

These portraits, much like Renauld, had held a certain amount of power over her. Whether she wanted it to or not, the intimidation was there. She was an outsider, a young girl married into the Rottling family for no other reason than to serve as a business contract. Property to be sold as her parents saw fit. 

_Rotten,_ Juliana mused as she slowly made her way back to her room. _That’s what they called this family behind their backs, and I’m one of them._

Too many things whirled in her mind as she reached the dark oak door leading into her room. She sucked in a deep breath of air before she tugged on the metal latch and stepped inside. The room had been changed since last she was inside of it, in an attempt to make it feel different, but Renauld’s presence still lingered slightly. A tall candelabra rested on a table nearby and a warm fire crackled away in the heart but there was still a certain chill in the air that Juliana suspected would always remain. It didn’t bother her, and she quickly slipped her long black veil off and dumped it on the floor. In an instant her fingers made quick work of her dress and shoes, leaving Juliana standing in the middle of her room completely naked. 

As she stared down at herself, her tired eyes roaming over the sharp angles of her limbs, she realized for the first time just how much she had been wasting away over the last year. Her appetite had diminished significantly ever since Renauld fell ill and had grown even more irritable in his old age if that was even possible. But more than the room, he’d left his mark on Juliana too, and she turned her face away from the blossom of bruises that danced across her skinny arms, swallowing hard as she tried to ignore the marks that riddled her body. A great wave of melancholy washed over her but she pushed it away and tried to focus on something else. 

Juliana tensed as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye but when she turned her head to look there was nothing there. Her eyes shifted from the tapestry that was hung on the far wall to the bed and back again, waiting a moment with bated breath. Her pulse quickened, but then she shook her head and quietly padded towards the tall privacy screen near the back of the room. 

She rounded the wooden divider, intending to just wash her face before retiring to her bed and she paused as her eyes landed on a strange sight. The deep metal tub had been filled to the brim with steaming hot water and soft handfuls of rose petals floated across the surface in delicate lazy swirls. 

Juliana tilted her head with a curious expression, feeling both confused and delighted. She assumed it must have been Hannah who had arranged such a thing, but as she slunk forward and dipped her fingertips into the water something felt different. One of the curled petals lightly brushed against her as it floated by and she shivered as once again Juliana thought someone was closeby. But when she turned her head there was nothing there but the tall cabinet with its ceramic basin and a silver water pitcher. 

_Well, whoever did it, I’m grateful for their kindness,_ Juliana mused as she slipped her legs over the edge of the tub and slid down into the water with a content sigh. 

She did appreciate the warmth that washed over her; it did a better job of raising her spirits than her original plan. As Juliana leaned back in the tub, resting her slender neck against the edge as she played with the rose petals; cupping them with one hand, she allowed her thoughts to wander for a while. 

Renauld’s passing was not surprising, but the strength that the fifty-two-year-old man exuded led everyone to believe that he would fight his illness through to the bitter end. It had come to a complete surprise when Juliana awoke one morning to find her husband asleep forever in the bed next to her, but there had been no sadness with his death. Juliana had not shed a single tear over him, and for good reason. 

_He’s gone now, there’s no reason to despair,_ she told herself firmly as she soaked in the soothing bath. But as she told herself these things, somehow tears suddenly pricked at her eyes. 

_There’s going to be change… good changes, so why am I crying?_

Juliana grimaced for a moment as she brought one shaking hand up to her face to try and brush away the tears that spilled down her cheeks but it was no use and she slid forward, her shoulders slumping down as she began to cry in earnest. But she didn’t cry for the loss of Renauld, that was the furthest thing from her mind. 

After a while, Juliana was able to compose herself. She picked up the bar of soap resting on a small wooden tray beside the tub and began to lather it between her hands. She took her time washing, making sure she scrubbed her entire body and hair completely clean. When she was satisfied, Juliana got out from the tub, shivering as the cool air kissed at her damp skin and hastily reached for the robe that was slung across the top of the privacy screen. She slipped it on and retrieved a towel which she used to dry her hair as best as she could. Finally, she ran a comb through her thin locks and stifled a yawn as she began making her way towards her bed. 

The bed was new, and she could still smell the sweetness of the pine that was used to carve the frame and headboard as she knelt on the soft down mattress and shuffled forward until she was sitting in the middle of the bed. 

Juliana let out a small breath as she leaned back, her body sinking into the gentle embrace of cloud-like pillows and blankets. It was a welcoming feeling, but as Juliana closed her eyes, preparing herself for sleep to take her, she once again felt the presence directly across from her. 

This time, she hesitated. Her breath trembled out from between her lips as goosebumps crept up her legs and arms. This feeling was stronger than any other time, and she was almost afraid to open her eyes and finally face what had plagued her dreams for so many months. Almost. 

When Juliana opened her eyes she was greeted by him. He stood near the end of the bed, tall and imposing as he towered well over seven feet tall. He was midnight himself, and Juliana’s eyes widened slightly as she soaked in this being. It was as though he was made of shadows, with eyes so bright blue they were almost white and two black horns jutting majestically from his temples. 

“You’re here,” she whispered, realizing she had been holding her breath. 

“I am,” he replied, his voice both growling and smoky at once. “Didn’t you want me here?” 

Juliana’s heart pounded so loudly in her chest it roared in her ears as his words washed over her, and she slowly slid forward, her hands trembling as she moved closer towards him until she was kneeling right on the edge of the bed mere inches from him. 

“I… I don’t know what I want.” 

The being tipped his head, and even though it was almost impossible to discern his features Juliana could sense the smile on his lips as he gazed down at her. 

“You’ve plagued my dreams for months,” Juliana continued, her voice constricting tightly as she wound her hands in the ripples of her robe. “Why?”

“Your spirit cried out to me, I am drawn to your feelings,” he replied smoothly, and Juliana shivered again as his words washed over like a soft gust of wind. 

“I’m here for you, Juliana… you alone.”

“What is your name?” Juliana asked, desperately wanting to know. 

“Azrall.” 

Azrall smiled again, and he reached out with one pitch-black arm; clawed hand gently grazing against the opening of her robe.

“Am I allowed this?” She asked quietly, her eyes glued to his hand and then she forced herself to look up at Azrall again. “Am I?” 

“I’ll give you anything,” Azrall replied, and he peered back at her with an intensity behind his mesmerizing eyes that took her breath away. “What do you want, Juliana?” 

“I want to be with you,” Juliana finally replied, and she pushed herself back so she was leaning back on the bed. 

The robe parted, revealing part of her naked body, and Azrall let out a soft growl as he knelt on the bed. 

It almost felt like a dream; a familiar one at that. Azrall would visit Juliana in her sleep and make passionate love to her and each time he did it felt more real than being alive. But they had always been just a dream, and it left Juliana feeling more alone than ever as she’d wake up next to her dying husband every morning. But this time was different; Renauld was dead and she was truly alone. Or so she thought. 

Azrall’s huge form dwarfed Juliana; a mortal he had grown far too fond of for his own good. He was powerless against her round doe eyes, her cheeks flushed pink and her lips parted open slightly as she gazed up at him from where she was laying on the bed. To have her finally felt indescribable, and he intended to give her everything her heart desired. 

Azrall’s huge hands slipped under the robe, his palm grazing against her skin as he slipped the garment off and tossed it aside. He paused as he stared down at her, his eyes roaming over the mapping of bruises that covered her arms and thighs. Fury blossomed deep in his chest, and he dipped his head low, brushing his smokey lips across her round shoulder. 

“Azrall,” Juliana whispered, and she hesitantly reached up to touch his arm, surprised by how firm yet different it felt. 

“May he rot in hell forever,” Azrall murmured as his lips grazed across her collarbone. 

“Azrall…” 

“Let me pleasure you tonight my Lady.” 

A fevered burst of desire bubbled in the pit of her stomach, and Juliana was a trembling mess as she felt her arousal being stirred like never before. 

“Take me then,” she sighed, and her entire body relaxed as she accepted that this was real and not a dream. “I give myself to you.” 

In an instant, Azrall captured her lips with his. She reached for him, desperately grabbing at his thick neck as she kissed him back, her eyes squeezed shut as her heart raced even faster. It felt like she was being swallowed up whole as Azrall’s huge form pressed into her from every direction, engulfing her in the darkness, but it was a welcomed feeling. 

Juliana panted against his lips as their mouths parted, deepening the embrace. She moaned softly as she felt his hands gently combing through her hair and he trailed his lips across her cheek, leaving her skin burning as he planted molten hot kisses down her neck. 

He was gentle for a demon. His kisses felt like silk as he showered her bruised body, taking great care to give every inch of her proper attention. As Azrall traveled lower, down the curve of her breast, his hands explored her lightly; running the palms of his hands up her thighs. Juliana’s breathing became more labored as she felt the heat rising inside of herself. She melted under his touch, arching her back into him as Azrall slid his tongue across her erect nipple, sucking gently. Juliana writhed, gasping as her head shot back.

“Azrall!” Juliana whimpered, and she tightly clenched the blanket with both hands so hard they started to ache. 

“You belong to me.”

Azrall had only paused for a mere moment to utter those words before his lips once again captured her breasts. Juliana was nearly delirious with the feeling of him against her skin as she continued to pant for air, her chest heaving from the effort. Azrall growled softly, his smoky lips parted as he kissed lower, down the soft plains of her belly, and he brushed his fingers against the inside of her thighs, effortlessly parting her legs for him. 

“You're beautiful, my Lady, mm.” 

Juliana could feel his warm breath against her swollen lips, and her stomach nearly dropped through the floor as a moment later his tongue slipped between the slick folds, eagerly tasting her. She cried out, her legs trembling as Azrell started to pleasure her, taking great care to pay close attention to her clit. 

He hungrily grabbed her legs, drawing Julianna closer as she let out a series of loud mews in response to his pleasuring. His thick claws dug into her soft flesh, almost enough to pierce her skin but not quite. Azrall swirled his tongue around her clit, spurred on by the pulsating of her body against his mouth. He wanted her, needed to feel every inch of her and more and so without hesitation, he slipped his tongue lower, exploring her warmth with his tongue. 

“Azrall!” Juliana cried out, and her arms shot down, her nails raking at his head. She had little to grab a hold of until her fingers brushed against his horns and so she took hold, clenching them tightly with both hands. 

A shiver of thrill ran up Azrall’s spine as he felt Juliana grabbing his horns. He slid his tongue deeper; a tongue that was longer than most and tapered at the end. He expertly stroked inside of her, shivering with excitement and arousal. Juliana’s reactions were priceless and her unhindered moans were like music to his ears. 

“Azrall… Gods… I-I’m so… close…” 

Azrall slipped his hand between her legs and lightly pressed one finger against Juliana’s clit, rubbing her gently while his tongue made quick work of the widowed Countess. Within minutes he felt her body stiffening; her back lifted off the bed as she cried out as name while grasping his horns so hard she pushed his face deeper into her warmth. He never relented his hold on her, Azrall held Juliana there as she came, her walls crashing around his tongue; her juices coating his face. He let out a deep growl and buried his face as close to her as possible, soaking every inch of her in. 

But even as he continued to stroke his mistress; keeping her on the edge and not letting her fall, Azrall wasn’t finished. Only when she was whimpering for him to stop did he relent his mouth and start to sit up. He felt Juliana’s hands release their viper grip from his horns and they flopped down uselessly at her sides as she continued to tremble and twitch before him. He grinned, feeling triumphant that he was able to bring her such a powerful release. He gazed down at Juliana as her eyes weakly fluttered open, and she let out a shaky breath as she looked at him. 

“You make the sweetest noises,” Azrall purred, and he affectionately rubbed her thighs.

Juliana gave him the cutest little smile, it was a smile that took his breath away but then she quickly covered her face with both hands as embarrassment washed over her. 

“I hope I w-wasn’t too loud,” she whined. 

“I don’t care if you were, let everyone hear you.” 

“Azrall,” Juliana laughed as her demon lover forced her hands away from her face and showered her with kisses. “Please make love to me.” 

“Are you sure? You look ready to sleep my sweet,” Azrall teased. 

“I am more than sure, Azrall… you take the loneliness right out of my heart.” 

Azrall paused his sweet kisses to reach up and cup Juliana’s damp cheek. It was then that he realized she was crying, and he brushed them away with his thumb, careful of his claw against her tender flesh. 

“I am here, Juliana.” 

“For how long?” 

“As long as you need me.” 

Juliana turned her head, capturing Azrall’s lips with her own. She kissed him deeply, giving herself to him fully with every fiber of her being. He could feel every emotion raging inside of her as if they were his own because they were his own. Even through the tears he could sense the return of joy, of her true and glorious spirit shining through, a spirit he had fallen for so deeply but knew it was shrouded in pain and misery. 

Azrall entered her gently, his member filling Juliana like nothing she’d ever felt. She begged for him to go further, thrust harder; take her, devour her, consume her. She clutched at his inhuman body, digging her nails into his midnight skin, moaning his name as he rocked his hips, plunging his cock so deeply inside of her she could hardly breathe. Azrall engulfed her, surrounded her from every direction, molded against her so they became one. Her body felt like it was on fire, it was the most alive she had felt in over fifteen years. She cried out Azrall’s name, not caring if anyone heard, filled to the brim with ecstasy as she was tipped over the edge. 

When Azrall came he buried his face against her, whimpering Juliana’s name with that smokey growl that made her whole body shiver. He weakly thrust his hips, emptying himself completely inside of her, his claws digging gently into her bruised skin as even in his euphoric state he was still careful of her mortal body. 

“Juliana… Juliana… my love,” he moaned, and he pressed his lips against the curve of her neck. 

When it was over, they lay together, tangled in each other’s limbs, breathless and smiling with lidded eyes and sleepy sighs. But as Azrall held her in his huge arms, his fingers gently stroking her hair, Juliana felt a new emotion rise.

“Juliana, there is no need to panic.”

“But will you… be here, when I wake up?” Juliana asked, her voice shaking as she rubbed his thick chest. 

“Close your eyes, my Lady, I’m not going anywhere.” 

They slept the night away and when she awoke the next morning her lover was still there, just as he was every morning after that for the rest of her days. 

And so the demon stayed with Lady Juliana, recently widowed Countess, and the people came to know her as the kind leader of their town with a peculiar lover. She took no husband nor did she bear any children. But what the people remember the most about her was her warm smile and big heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
